


A Big Girl Bed

by Hellokaelyn, TooManyShips7572



Series: Charlotte Torres [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: Charlotte finally gets a big girl bed





	A Big Girl Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea for Charlotte out of my head...though it took me forever to write it since I lost my motivation for a while but I was determined to finish it tonight

Bedtime in the Torres house was usually a fun and easy routine, tonight that is definitely not the case.  Two year old Charlotte Laura Torres was not going to bed without a fight tonight, her parents are trying to get her to sleep in her toddler bed for the first time. Charlotte was sitting in her bed holding Leo, binky in her mouth, her blankie clutched in the other hand and was crying.

“Sweets, you gotta be big girl and sleep in your new big girl bed” Ellie said as she tried to comfort her daughter.

“No, I not sweepin” Charlotte said around her binky as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to Nick who picked her up.

“Princess, it’s ok, it’s still your bed but it is for a big girl now and that’s you.” Nick told her as he rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down.

Charlotte took a shudder breath, looked at the new bed, looked at both her parents and just started crying harder.

“I sweep wif you.” The two year old looked at Ellie with watery brown eyes as she reached for her.

As Ellie took her daughter from her husband’s arms and shared a look that said they probably wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

“Sweets, you can come lay with daddy and I but you have to sleep in your new bed like a big girl” Ellie told the two year old as the three of them walked out of Charlotte’s room and down the hall to their room.

Once they got to the master bedroom, Ellie and Charlotte crawled into bed while Nick turned off the lights and the TV so that Charlotte would go to sleep.

Ellie got Charlotte all settled into the middle of the bed and made sure she had Leo and her blanket so that once Nick got into bed they could try to get their stubborn daughter to sleep.

Charlotte took her binky out of her mouth as Ellie started running her fingers through her brown hair to get her to relax and said “I stay wif you mama” before putting her binky back in her mouth and laying her head on Ellie’s shoulder.

Ellie shared a look with Nick that basically said ‘this is the only way we are getting sleep tonight’ then looked down at her daughter and she really couldn’t say no to the little girl who stole her heart. Nick knowing his daughter wouldn’t be leaving their bed tonight, went back to her room and turned off her nightlight and then came back to bed to cuddle his girls.

As Ellie laid in bed holding her daughter she thought back to a few nights ago to the reason they decided it was time for Charlotte to be moved into a toddler bed.

_Nick and Ellie had finally gotten in bed after spending time with their daughter after work and as Ellie turned on the baby monitor she saw Charlotte moving around in her crib,_

_“Please tell me she is just trying to get comfortable and will go back to sleep.” Ellie said to her husband, both of whom were exhausted after this current case that took them almost 3 weeks to solve._

_“I’m sure she is fine, let’s just give her a few moments and if she doesn’t go back to sleep, I’ll go check on her” Nick told his wife as they both got into bed ready to go to bed._

_After a few moments of them seeing their daughter shuffling around her crib they were both shocked by what happened next. Charlotte was standing next to the crib railing and had just thrown Leo and her blanket out of her crib and was standing up and throwing her leg over the railing when Nick and Ellie dropped the monitor and ran to their daughter’s room. As soon as they got in there they saw Charlotte standing next to her crib with her binky in her mouth with a proud look on her face. Nick and Ellie on the other hand looked like they were about to freak out over the fact that their daughter just climbed out of her crib._

_“Charlotte, its night night time” Ellie said as she rushed over to her toddler and picked her up to put her back in the crib._

_“No mama, no sweep” the toddler said as she clung to Ellie as she tried putting her back in the crib._

_“Princess, mama and I are tired and its bedtime” Nick said trying to reason with a 2 year old._

_“NO!” said two year old yelled as she clung to Ellie._

_Ellie and Nick shared a look not really understanding why there daughter refused to go to bed._

_“Babe, why don’t you go to bed, I’ll sit with her for a bit and hopefully she will fall asleep.” Ellie told Nick as she carried Charlotte over to the rocker that was gift from her parent’s at her baby shower._

_“Are you sure, I know you’re just as tired as I am after this case.” Nick asked his wife as he ran his hand down Charlottes back._

_“Yea, I promise I am fine, maybe she just needs extra cuddles tonight, I mean Kayla has been putting her to bed the last few weeks.” She told her husband as she gave him a kiss which he returned wholeheartedly._

_“Alright, I love you both.” Nick said as he kissed Charlottes head before heading back to his & Ellie’s room._

_“Lo Lo daddy” Charlotte said from her spot curled up in Ellie’s arms as her father left her room._

_Needless to say, Ellie did not make it back to her room that night & Charlotte didn’t make it back to her crib either since both girls fell asleep in the rocker and that’s how Nick found them in the morning._

Fast forward to now and their toddler still refusing to sleep in her room. They have tried everything they could since changing her crib into a toddler bed but their daughter is stubborn and refuses to sleep in her bed. They didn’t understand why she fought them so hard since Kayla told them that she sleeps in her bed just fine at nap time.

2 weeks later

It had been two very long and exhausting weeks & Charlotte still refused to sleep in her new bed and it was definitely wearing on Nick & Ellie as they literally tried everything.

Tonight as Ellie, Nick and Charlotte sat on the couch watching a movie after finally wrapping up a case earlier that day.

Ellie had Charlotte on her lap wrapped in her pink unicorn blanket that had her name on it, Leo in her arms and her ever present binky in her mouth. Nick looked at his girls sitting there and couldn’t help but embrace how lucky he was and he also noticed that Charlotte’s eyes were getting heavier each passing moment.

“Hey babe, she is on the verge of being asleep.” Nick told Ellie as he kept his eyes on Charlotte.

Ellie looked down at her daughter and also noticed that Charlotte was almost asleep.

“I think we should let her fall asleep and then put her in her bed.” Ellie told her husband with determination in her eyes and also a bit of hope that they may get a good night sleep.

“Whatever you wanna do babe, I definitely think it’s a good idea” Nick agreed with her as he looked back down to the toddler who was asleep.

“Let’s give her another 10 minutes to make sure she is really asleep & then we can try” Ellie told her husband ad she felt Charlotte’s body start relaxing.

Ten minutes later found the exhausted parent’s carrying their daughter into her room and settling her into her bed. As soon as she was settled the exhausted parent’s held their breathe hoping she wouldn’t wake up. After about five minutes of watching their daughter sleep they slowly and quietly walked out of her room and headed to their room to get ready for bed.

“Do you think she will stay in there all night?” Ellie asked Nick as they got under the covers of their bed.

“I really hope so, I love our daughter dearly but I will not mind not waking up with a little hand or foot in my face tomorrow.” Nick laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

“I definitely don’t blame you, yesterday I woke up with her foot almost in my mouth.” Ellie laughed as she recalled how her daughter some ended up on her side with her foot almost in her mom’s mouth.

After watching TV for a little the tired parent’s decided it was time to bed worried that their toddler would eventually show up in their bed.

The next morning Nick woke up before Ellie & was beyond shocked that they both got a full night sleep without any interruptions from their daughter.

“Babe wake up!” Nick shook his wife needing to tell her how Charlotte actually slept through the night in her bed.

“What…what’s wrong?” Ellie said startled awake by her husband.

“Do you notice anything?” He asked her as she slowly got her bearings together.

Ellie looked around the room to see if anything was wrong when she noticed that it was just her and Nick in bed.

“Oh my god, did she actually stay in her room all night?” Ellie asked rather excited over the prospect of Charlotte finally sleeping in her own bed.

The couple raced out of bed and slowly and quietly walked across the hall to check in on their daughter. What they saw when they opened her door made them both so happy, there laying in the middle of her bed clutching Leo and wrapped in her blanket was Charlotte Laura Torres sound asleep.


End file.
